


untitled. 8

by Alfreedom



Series: untitled. [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jet Lag, M/M, under 250 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: Alfred has jet lag.





	untitled. 8

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff

"I'm dead.”

 

"You're not dead."

 

"Mm... yes I am."

 

Arthur shook his head and smiled softly, continuing to run his fingers through the soft golden locks. It's been an hour since he's picked Alfred up from the airport and he's been struggling with keeping him awake.

 

"Don't fall asleep, love."

 

"''m trying not to... I should've taken a night plane..." Alfred grumbled, yawning afterwards.

 

"Maybe, but you're here now, how do you feel?"

 

"Tired."

 

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Well I can see that."

 

"Can't I just sleep for 30 minutes?"

 

"No—"

 

"But—"

 

"No, it'll ruin your sleep schedule."

 

"But it's so early! It's 10 in the morning, how am I supposed to stay up until night?"

 

Arthur pondered for a moment before tapping on his shoulder, indicating Alfred to sit up. Once he did, Arthur hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

"We could go out," he suggested.

 

"Where? I've already seen the places to be."

 

"Anywhere, just to keep you awake."

 

Alfred gave him a tired smile and say up. Stretching a little, he grabbed his jacket and waited for Arthur near the front door. When Arthur followed, they exited the apartment and locked the door.

 

"So where are we going?"

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 201
> 
> -b


End file.
